


Lightning (and the Thunder)

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, lightning storms, post tdc, this is pretty cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: Everyone's scared of something. Minho learns he doesn't have to face his fear on his own.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Lightning (and the Thunder)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbelieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelieve/gifts).



> So there was a discussion the other week about how there's not enough fics about how Minho feels about storms coupled with people Minho loves just tracing his scars so I had to write something quickly. I love Thominho and it's been far too long since I wrote about them. Enjoy!

It wasn’t that Minho hated rain, in fact at times he was grateful for it. Even in the Safe Haven, the weather was still shucked and there were days, sometimes weeks where no rain would fall at all and the crops would start shrivelling up and the wells would be dangerously close to drying up. It was always a relief when the wet weather came.

Minho’s problem was that he never knew when the rain would turn into a storm.

He was sitting by the fire one evening with his friends when it started to rain. Big, fat droplets instantly soaking them as clouds covered the stars.

“Great” Gally muttered from his seat next to Minho, dropping his spoon into his bowl in disgust. “Soggy food, just what I wanted.”

“Shall we move this inside?” Brenda suggested. “To the main hall?” As she spoke, there was a distant rumble and Minho flinched. He looked around, hoping no one had noticed.

“Actually, I think I’m going to turn in for the night” Thomas said casually. “Minho, are you coming?”

Minho sighed. Of course Thomas had noticed. After everything they’d been through, they were so in tune with each other that they could both notice whenever something was even slightly off about the other. He nodded and stood up. He figured it would be far better to wait out the storm with Thomas, rather than having to pretend that he wasn’t affected by the storm in front of all their friends.

The two boys said goodnight to the others and made the short trip back to their shared cabin. There was another rumble of thunder and Thomas brushed his hand against Minho’s. Minho stared straight ahead. He couldn’t help but hate how it was so obvious to Thomas that he was scared of storms. It made him feel weak. 

They ducked into their cabin, both instantly making their way to their beds and stripping off their wet clothes. As Minho pulled on a new t shirt, he was suddenly hyper aware of his old burns. It felt like his whole body was tingling with the anticipation of the storm. He climbed into bed, curling up underneath the blankets, feeling younger and more insecure than he had in a long time.

“Hey” Thomas said suddenly. “Do you, uh, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? It’s just… I haven’t been sleeping well lately and I think I need some company.”

Thomas wasn’t a good liar at the best of times, but this was particularly unconvincing. He stared at Thomas for a moment, part of him wanting to just say no and pretend like everything was fine, but a bigger part craved comfort from Thomas. Somehow his friend made everything better.

“Sure” Minho shrugged, trying to act like he didn’t care. “Come on then.”

Thomas crossed the room and climbed in bedside him. They lay in silence, Minho staring at the ceiling, just waiting. Thunder boomed overhead, much closer than before, and this time a flash of lightning followed it. Minho was taken back to that night in the Scorch, the crackling as the lightning hit him, and the burning smell that followed. His whole body tensed. He wanted to hide.

Thomas touched his arm. “Breathe, Min. It’s ok, you’re safe here.” Minho let out the breath he’d been holding and ran a shaky hand over his face. “Look at me” Thomas said gently. Minho turned to look at him, and Thomas squeezed his arm. “You don’t have to pretend with me. Everyone’s scared of something.”

Minho snorted. “Yeah?” he said, his voice a lot weaker than he would have liked it to have been. He was embarrassed that Thomas was trying to confort him. “Then what are _you_ scared of?”

“Losing you” Thomas said. There was no hesitation, no trace of teasing in his voice. Actually, Minho thought it might be the most serious Thomas had ever been. Minho couldn’t have been more surprised. “Take your shirt off” Thomas said, startling Minho with the sudden change of topic.

Normally he would have said something sarcastic, maybe made a dirty joke. But now he just did as Thomas asked, pulling his shirt over his head. Dark red scars covered his stomach and chest, moving up to his shoulders and along his arms. They made striking patterns across his skin, but Minho hated looking at them.

Thomas propped himself up on one elbow and trailed his fingers down one of the scars on Minho’s chest. It was so tender and intimate that Minho couldn’t even think for a moment. The tightness that he’d felt in his chest since that first rumble of thunder had loosened slightly. Thomas was looking at the scars like they were beautiful, like Minho was special in some way.

“When that lightning bolt hit you, I was so scared” Thomas said, his voice soft. His hand was on Minho’s stomach now. Lightning flashed again, and Minho gulped. “I saw you lying there on the ground and I thought I’d lost you” Thomas continued. “It made me realise how much you mean to me. How I never wanted anything bad to happen to you again.” He looked up at Minho, and Minho’s heart skipped a beat.

“I don’t remember much of it” Minho told him, relieved that his voice was a lot stronger now. “There was just this flash, and then it felt like my entire body was on fire. Everything went black, and then when I woke up I was in so much pain, but you were there. Newt told me that you dragged me inside like the crazy shank you are.” He took a deep breath and clenched his fists. “I _am_ scared and I shuckin’ hate it. Every time it rains I just feel so tense because I don’t know what’s going to happen and it makes me feel so weak.”

Thomas had been lazily tracing hearts around Minho’s scars, but he stopped and grabbed Minho’s hand instead. “You know it’s normal to be scared, right? You got struck by lightning, and you survived. I would be worried if you weren’t freaked out, but what I’m trying to say is that you don’t have to go through this alone. You don’t have to pretend to be ok if you’re not. And you’re not weak, you’re the bravest shank I know, and these scars prove that.”

Minho was speechless as he stared at Thomas. How was it that his friend continued to surprise him? He realised with a jolt, that he’d barely paid any attention to the storm over the last few minutes, he’d been so focused on Thomas. He was far more relaxed than tense now. He felt warm, and safe, and loved. “Thank you” he said, wanting to say so much more but still lost for words. “I guess going through this with someone _is_ better. Being distracted helps.”

The lightning lit up Thomas’s face, his smirk making Minho shiver for reasons that had nothing to do with the storm. “I’m pretty good at distracting” he murmured, his fingers dancing over Minho’s scars again as he leaned closer.

As his lips met Thomas’s, Minho decided that maybe storms weren’t the worst thing after all.


End file.
